I'm Yours
by bluefireworks
Summary: Songfic. EdxWin. I'm Yours by The Script. R&R! RAWR! Enjoy! :D


**Wow! Songfic! My first songfic XD anyway, this song was just waiting its time to be discovered, I was reading a EdxWin fic when this song played and I was touched and BOOM baby! A songfic! XD I'm so lame… XD Plus, my other fic will be updating late so be patient XD  
**

**Anywhoo enjoy this songfic and why not listen to the actual song before reading it **

**Song: I'm Your's – The Script**

**Disclaimer: The awful and inconvenient truth I don't own FMA. Yes sad… XD (LOL! Is that even a sad expression?)**

**

* * *

I'm Yours  
**

Ed watched the tall grass sway with the breeze, seeing his homeland again just makes his life a little lighter and seeing her again makes everything better.

"Ed? You're all by yourself" Winry sat next to Ed

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"About what?"

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

Edward felt her soft warm touch mapping out his face, Winry saw bittersweet memories from his golden eyes.

They realized that time flied so fast, they don't know what the future brings them.

"Eh? Winry? What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing, I missed you a lot that's all"

"Sorry if I kept you waiting"

_I listen close for I'm not smart _

_You wrap you thoughts in works of art _

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Winry always corrected Ed in someways but she left Ed to his Alchemic skills, he knew that he wasn't that much of a genius.

Winry kept saying that his automail was special, Ed believed that, because if it wasn't for her, he'd still be missing limbs and wouldn't reach his goals.

"Thank You Winry"

"For what?"

"For... Everything, if it wasn't for you. I'd be wandering around"

Ed was very thankful for Winry

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours _

Ed sometimes thinks of his own disabilities, who would want a guy with an automail arm, leg and a short height, he sighed. Girls are picky these days.

And he doesn't even tell Winry what happens to his everyday life, but he doesn't want Winry to worry too much.

But if she really loves me, she'll accept me for who I am

he whispered "I'm yours"

_And though my edges may be rough _

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours_

Ed maybe hard to get along to and still has some issues of his own, he gives lame excuses and says "I'm fine" but he's not.

He know he doesn't have time for her but still...

he whispers "I'm yours"

_You heeled these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul _

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

Winry helped Edward eased the pain, she comforted him. She saw how concentrated he was in his study for Alchemy, his intelligence, his mad fighting skills and how he protected her.

He did commit a taboo but to Winry he has the purest soul. Winry loved it, she loved it all, even if he does have a short height complex.

"you're the only angel in my life" he whispered

_The day news came my best friend died _

_My knees went week and you saw me cry _

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes _

Ed experiences a lot of traumatizing experiences everyday of his life, people he knew, cared and loved died especially his Mother, Trisha. She saw Ed cried, how weak and vulnerable he was and all she can do is comfort him and be there for him.

Winry looked at Ed and she saw a man moving on she smiled Ed turned his head to her

"What are you smiling about?" he asked

Winry didn't answer she just smiled at him she knew Edward was strong as the soldier he was, nothing could possibly bring this shrimp down

Ed smiled back, he took Winry's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Winry,_ I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours"_

Winry stared into his golden eyes

"I know_ my edges may be rough _

_And never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours_"

He wrapped his arms around Winry and kissed her gently on the lips

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

"I may not be perfect for you, but I'm yours" he whispered in Winry's ear

_

* * *

_**O_O! I think I just killed a perfect song for Ed and Winry! DX Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!!  
**

**Anyway, I WAS gonna turn this into an AMV but Movie Maker is failing me and tells me to just make it a Songfic XD**

**No really the song fits them perfectly. The lyrics are perfect too!! OMG! Its Ed and Win's theme song! I LOVE IT! XD  
**

**But you guys decide if it fails or pass... REVIEWS PLEASE X3  
**


End file.
